Los Repudiados
by Muinesva
Summary: Todos tenemos defectos, un lado oscuro que permanece oculto a los ojos de los demás, algo de lo que nos avergonzamos, o secretamente nos sentimos orgullosos. Viñetas sobre los Black repudiados. Para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Crueldad - Phineas Black II

**Los repudiados**

_Por Muinesva_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_El Potterverso le pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

**_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

* * *

**_Nota: _**_Esta vez he decidido hacer la Lista del Lado Oscuro, y me han tocado las siguientes palabras: crueldad, egoísmo, misantropía, desprecio, humillación y odio. Decidí escribir sobre __algunos de __los Black que fueron borrados del árbol familiar y a cada uno le daré un rasgo negativo, por lo que las viñetas estarán por orden cronológico._

* * *

**I**

**Crueldad**

**Phineas Black II**

Era muy joven cuando Phineas se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño en las enseñanzas de su familia. Su madre le había dicho una vez que los muggles eran como los animales: ni sentían, ni pensaban. Pero Phineas comprobó que los animales sí sentían y también pensaban. Así se lo había dicho a su madre y ella le dio la razón.

—Así es, querido. Hasta los dragones son bestias razonables comparadas con los muggles.

Por eso cuando conoció a Máiréad la trató como creyó que se lo merecía. Con gran desprecio. La primera vez que le dijo una frase hiriente ella lo miró fijamente y dijo que era un ser abominable. Phineas se calló y no volvió a decirle nada más y fue aquella noche cuando se puso a pensar en que quizás era algo excesivo tratar a los sangre sucia de esa forma. Tal vez lo mejor era ignorarlos. Algunos de sus compañeros de casa ni siquiera gastaban saliva en dirigirles una simple palabra. Los trataban como si no estuviesen ahí. Pero otros no perdían ocasión en recordarles que su lugar estaba por debajo de ellos, incluso por debajo de los elfos domésticos.

Pero había algo que le gustaba, y eso era herir. No importaba si era un sangre sucia o un compañero de su casa, le gustaba dar comentarios mordaces e hirientes. Pero tras decir algo, le sobrevenía una especie de leve arrepentimiento. Claro que no lo reconocía y se marchaba como había venido, altivo y arrogante.

Se sentía poderoso al herir a alguien con palabras. Ver el dolor que ocasionaba le hacía sentirse superior, aún más de lo que era.

Pero Máiréad insistía en ser su amiga, era amable con él independientemente de sus comentarios. Se enfadaba y lo insultaba, pero volvía para hacer las paces. Phineas no comprendía la manía de aquella chica, parecía ser masoquista.

Fueron pocas palabras, encuentros en los pasillos y en clases, cosas que se van de la mente en pocas horas. Sin embargo lo que sucedió un día jamás se iría de la memoria de Phineas.

La noche previa a regresar a casa tras su último año en Hogwarts, Máiréad se le acercó mientras se dirigían al Gran comedor para el banquete de fin de curso. Estaban retrasados, pero ella insistió en hablar en ese momento, sin importar el gesto de molestia del joven. Estaban en el vestíbulo, a unos pasos del Gran Salón donde ya se podía escuchar las voces entusiasmadas de los estudiantes.

—Phineas —empezó ella cruzando las manos sobre su vientre—, ¿puedo llamarte así?

—Creo que ya lo has hecho —contestó de manera cortante el chico, ella sonrió rápidamente, nerviosa, como disculpándose.

—Bien, Phineas, creo que empezamos con mal pie —habló con decisión, moviendo la cabeza levemente, enfatizando de esa manera sus palabras—. Me agradas y podríamos ser buenos amigos. ¿Qué dices?

Máiréad calló esperando una respuesta de su interlocutor, mirándolo esperanzada. Phineas la observó con desconcierto, preguntándose como la chica podía ser tan estúpida. Unas palabras se formaron en su mente con desprecio, en respuesta a lo que veía: _"Es una Hufflepuff". _Ella solo quería que fuesen amigos y ni siquiera estaba molesta por el trato que recibió de su parte durante todos aquellos años. Frío y cruel. Humillándola por ser hija de muggles. Y ahora venía y le sonreía con amabilidad.

Casi prefería que le gritara, que le insultara o le lanzara hechizos. Pero no podía soportar verla actuando de manera tan comprensiva, tan buena y dispuesta a perdonar todo, a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. No quería ser su amigo, no quería que le perdonara, no quería que le hablara, no quería que se le acercara y menos que lo llamara por su nombre.

Y todo eso fue lo que desencadenó la avalancha de frases hirientes y crueles. No tuvo ni que levantar la voz, él no hacía eso. Las palabras por sí mismas dolían más que un grito. Lo sabía y lo veía en los ojos de Máiréad, lo veía en su rostro. Le dolía como nunca antes. Porque jamás le había hablado de esa manera como ahora.

Y cuando ella lo miró con la boca entreabierta y los ojos llorosos, supo que acababa de comportarse como un completo idiota. Pero era muy tarde. Máiréad le propinó una fuerte bofetada mientras le gritaba amargamente que se callara.

Con la mejilla palpitándole, Phineas la miró aturdido. Ella le dedicó una mirada llena de odio mientras se le escapaban unas lágrimas.

Quiso pedirle disculpas levantando la mano para coger la de la chica, pero ella la alejó de un manotazo y salió corriendo del lugar, rumbo a su Sala Común.

El bullicio del Gran Comedor seguía, nadie se había percatado de su discusión. Eso tranquilizó a Phineas, no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que acababa de suceder.

Volvió a mirar al pasillo que conducía a las cocinas y se mordió la lengua con fuerza, odiándose. Por primera vez lamentaba haber hecho llorar a alguien. Quizás fue porque nunca había visto a nadie llorar por su causa.

No supo más de Máiréad hasta dentro de cinco años, cuando se enteró que había muerto. No supo lo que realmente había sucedido con ella, pero la culpa lo envolvió, convirtiéndose en una pesada carga que le impedía hasta respirar.

Al final se dijo que no podía seguir así. Se dio cuenta que ya no era el mismo, que los últimos años algo había cambiado dentro de él. Las enseñanzas y convencionalismos eran más fuertes y habían opacado su verdadero yo. Y que había sido necesaria una desgracia para comprenderlo.

Aquella fría mañana de enero se dio cuenta que todos tenían los mismos derechos, que no importaba que unos podían hacer magia y otros no. Eran iguales, con características diferentes. Pero la esencia era la misma.


	2. Humillación - Marius Black

**Los repudiados**

_Por Muinesva_

* * *

**II**

**Humillación**

**Marius Black**

Su hermana menor, Dorea, fue la primera en burlarse en voz alta sobre su carencia de magia. Estaba pletórica cuando fue capaz de hacer que el platillo de la tarta se moviera unos centímetros en su dirección. Ella tenía siete años en ese momento y Marius nueve. Sus padres habían tenido paciencia, esperando que desarrollara sus poderes un día no muy lejano. Sabían que algunos niños tardaban más que otros en presentar los primeros signos de magia, pero Marius era un Black, y por lo tanto desarrollaría la magia de un momento a otro. Quizás no fuese un mago brillante, pero sería un mago.

Pero las palabras de Dorea hicieron que todos abrieran los ojos a la realidad. Marius era squib. Se hizo el silencio alrededor de la mesa y Pollux miró con desagrado a su hermano y movió la cabeza reprobatoriamente. Cassiopeia prefirió mirar a otro lado.

Marius parpadeó, confuso y sintiendo cómo su corazón se hacía trizas. Había oído a su familia hablar con desprecio de los squibs y temía ser uno de ellos. ¿Qué sería de él si lo fuera? Lo borrarían del tapiz familiar y lo echarían a la calle. ¿Haría su propia madre algo así? Giró la cabeza hacia su madre y buscó s mirada, pero ella tenía la vista clavada en la mesa. Marius la conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba decepcionada. Su padre era el único que lo miraba fijamente, con visible enfado.

Marius era un niño, pero sabía controlar muy bien sus emociones tal y como le habían enseñado. Por eso, se disculpó y se levantó. En otras circunstancias su madre la habría dicho que esperara a su hermana pequeña, pero en esta ocasión todos estaban callados, y fue un alivio que Marius se fuera. Nadie quería verlo en ese momento.

El niño se retiró el comedor y subió las escaleras lo más rápido y sigilosamente que pudo. Se encerró en su habitación y rompió a llorar en silencio. ¿Qué harían con él?

Una hora después salió de su recámara, con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar y se dirigió a ver a sus padres. Iba a rogarles para que no lo echaran a la calle, se humillaría si fuese necesario, incluso se convertiría en un sirviente para ellos y dormiría con los elfos.

Se dirigió al estudio de su padre y antes de tocar la puerta oyó voces, de modo que se sentó en el suelo y escuchó con atención, tratando de entender lo que se decía.

—Cygnus, no podemos desentendernos de él como si nada —habló su madre.

—Ganas me da de matarlo ahora mismo —Marius reprimió un quejido de angustia al oír la furiosa voz de su padre.

—¡Cygnus! —su esposa lo reprendió con dureza— ¡No puedes matar a nuestro hijo!

—Por supuesto que no, Violetta, ¿por quién me has tomado?

—Tu padre nos diría que lo echásemos a la calle —susurró ella—, pero bien sabes que no podemos hacer eso.

—No lo echaremos aún, pero ya no será un Black —repuso Cygnus—. Ve haciéndote a la idea de que sólo tenemos tres hijos. Marius está muerto y eso es lo que les diremos a los demás.

—Dale una oportunidad, Cygnus, hasta que lleguen las cartas de Hogwarts. Puede que tarde un poco en desarrollar la magia…

—Ya lo hemos justificado demasiado todos estos años.

—Por favor, Cygnus, sé razonable. Apenas tiene nueve años.

—Bien, Violetta, como quieras.

Marius escuchó los pasos de su padre dirigiéndose a la puerta, se apresuró en levantarse y se escondió tras un tapiz hasta que su padre se perdió de vista.

En años posteriores, Marius recordaría aquella noche como una de las peores que había vivido. Esa noche fue el inicio del insomnio que lo acompañaría los siguientes diez años, junto al continuo cuestionamiento sobre su futuro.

El uno de septiembre de 1929, después de acompañar a Pollux y Cassiopeia a la estación, Violetta y Cygnus se reunieron en la habitación donde se encontraba el viejo tapiz familiar. Marius, que se había quedado en casa, los oyó llegar y se dirigió escaleras abajo. Se asomó por la puerta y los observó mientras ellos miraban fijamente el árbol de los Black.

— Es una vergüenza para la familia, Violetta. Hoy debería estar en el tren junto a sus hermanos.

Su madre no dijo nada, pero asintió con la cabeza. Cygnus sacó la varita y apoyó la punta en el tapiz, en el lugar que le correspondía a Marius. Cuando la alejó, solo quedó una mancha quemada, borrando para siempre el nombre de quien un día fue un Black.

Marius permaneció en la casa de los Black unos años más, siendo alguien invisible para el resto de su familia, recluido la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación. Para el resto del mundo Cygnus y Violetta solo tenían tres hijos.

El día que cumplió quince años bajó al comedor a la hora de la cena, decidido a hacer algo que llevaba planeando tiempo, pero para lo que le faltaba valor.

Entró con paso decidido y observó a su familia reunida en torno a la mesa, que lo observó con estupor. Y Marius se desahogó como nunca. Porque necesitaba decirles a ellos, a los que se suponía eran su familia, lo que llevaba pensando, lo que rondaba por su mente todos esos años.

Y Marius habló con tanta frialdad, despreciando sus prejuicios y la manera de deshacerse de quien consideraban una vergüenza para la familia. No midió sus palabras en ningún momento, pero a cada frase que decía, sentía que una piedra se levantaba, una piedra que dejaba de aplastarlo. Vio a sus hermanos voltear la cabeza, rehuyendo su mirada, aparentemente avergonzados. Captó en su madre una mirada suplicante, como si le pidiera que parara. Pero él no se detuvo. Siguió, esperando ver a su padre darle la razón, pero eso ya era mucho pedir. Era algo imposible.

—¿Has terminado con tu lamentable espectáculo? —le preguntó fríamente su padre en cuanto Marius hizo una pausa para coger aire— ¿Has parado de humillarte?

—No padre —negó Marius mirándolo con decepción—. Quien se humilla sois vosotros, con toda esta basura. ¿Acaso creéis que nadie sabe que soy squib? Fingen que no lo saben, pero todas vuestras amistades se burlan en secreto por tenerme y esconderme. Por negar mi existencia con tanto descaro, decir que he muerto cuando mi tumba está vacía… Una tumba que ni siquiera existe en el mausoleo de los Black. Deberíais aceptar lo que soy y apoyarme.

—Eso nos convertiría en traidores a la sangre —dijo su madre rápidamente.

—No madre, eso os haría nobles.

Marius sonrió ante la estupefacción de su familia y se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza, para luego irse para siempre de esa casa que no había sido más que una cárcel para él.


	3. Odio - Cedrella Black

**Los repudiados**

_Por Muinesva_

* * *

**III**

**Odio**

**Cedrella Black**

Los Weasley eran bien conocidos por ser traidores a la sangre. Todos lo sabían y ellos estaban orgullosos de pregonarlo a los cuatro vientos. Por eso Cedrella tenía cuidado cuando se cruzaba con un pelirrojo en Hogwarts. Cualquiera podía ser un Weasley, y había que evitarlos a toda costa. Había tenido éxito durante cuatro años, esquivándolos, y tenía suerte porque en su año no había ninguno. Pero no podía huir para siempre. Conoció a Septimus Weasley el único día que fue castigada.

Septimus era un año mayor, era muy sociable y durante todo el castigo limpiando la plata del Salón de los Trofeos no paró de hablar. Y eso desesperaba a Cedrella.

—¿Y tú qué has hecho para estar castigada? —le preguntó él muy interesado en cuanto ella entró por la puerta con lo necesario para pulir los trofeos.

—Nada que te importe —le contestó cortante, y sin mirarlo se fue al extremo más alejado del salón, dejando en el suelo lo que llevaba y abrió la vitrina.

Pero Septimus se acercó con una copa en las manos y de detuvo a su lado.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Cedrella Black.

—Encantado Cedrella. Puedo llamarte Cedrella, ¿verdad? —preguntó con una sonrisa dejando de lado la copa.

—No —respondió la joven con dureza mientras miraba con detenimiento los trofeos.

—Bien, soy Septimus Weasley.

Cedrella inconscientemente se alejó un par de pasos a la derecha provocando que el joven soltara una pequeña risa incrédula.

—Así que eres uno de los fanáticos Black.

La joven lo miró con mala cara.

—Y vosotros los traidores —repuso con una mueca de desagrado. Pero para su sorpresa Septimus volvió a reír.

—El mal genio es hereditario, ¿cierto?

—Así es. Pero solo lo tengo cuando trato con personas que no me agradan.

—¿Y yo no te agrado? —preguntó el joven acercándose más y sonriendo ampliamente.

—Definitivamente no —negó Cedrella cerrando la vitrina y decidida a hablar con su jefe de casa pidiéndole que le diera otro castigo.

—Es una pena —se encogió de hombros—, tú si me agradas.

Cedrella ignoró el comentario, a punto de perder la paciencia, odiando profundamente a Septimus Weasley, odiándolo más que a Ava Boot, a la que acababa de convertirle la cabeza en un melón por meterse con su familia, y por la que estaba castigada.

Septimus se pasó todo el año siguiente apareciendo hasta en la sopa, tratando de iniciar conversaciones con Cedrella e invitándola a Hogsmeade cada que tenía oportunidad. Sus compañeras de habitación habían comenzado a burlarse de que un traidor a la sangre la pretendiera y eso hacía que lo odiara más. Y se odiaba a sí misma por buscarlo con la mirada en la mesa de Gryffindor. Se odiaba por sonrojarse cuando lo encontraba y él levantaba la mirada y le dedicaba una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Hasta que un día, en sexto curso, él la interceptó en los pasillos y la besó sin previo aviso. Cedrella no reaccionó rápido, pero en cuanto lo hizo empujó al chico con todas sus fuerzas con tan mala suerte de que impactó contra una armadura y esta cayó sobre él.

—¡Ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a mí, degenerado! —le gritó Cedrella antes de irse del lugar dando furiosas zancadas, con las mejillas ardiendo.

Antes de doblar la esquina Cedrella miró atrás y vio que Septimus seguía bajo la armadura. Con un poco de culpa regresó sobre sus pasos lentamente y al ver que el joven no se movía sacó la varita y con un movimiento hizo a un lado la pesada armadura.

Septimus pasó la noche en la enfermería y Cedrella no se separó de él en ningún momento. Primero pensó que solo quería expiar su culpa, pero luego se dio cuenta que en verdad le agradaba la compañía del joven Weasley.

Su relación era secreta, y si por ella fuera, seguiría así. Pero sus planes se vieron truncados cuando su hermana Charis descubrió lo que pasaba. Cedrella tuvo que prometerle de todo con tal de que no lo contase a nadie. Incluso la chantajeó con ciertos secretos que conocía. Al final, Charis aceptó el trato.

Pero cuando Septimus se fue de Hogwarts Cedrella le pidió que la olvidara. Él no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella, pero la joven no podía permitir que su relación siguiera avanzando. Su familia tenía otros planes, y el joven no podía ni debía estar en ellos.

Septimus aceptó, resignado y Cedrella no volvió a saber de él.

Cuando ella cumplió diecisiete años sus padres organizaron una fiesta para celebrar el compromiso con el primogénito de los Bulstrode, unos años mayor que Cedrella. La joven no se sentía segura de lo que iba a hacer y solo sonreía con diplomacia. Durante un precioso minuto, pudo irse a un rincón, rogando para que nadie más viniera a darle la enhorabuena. Pero su hermana mayor, Callidora, se acercó a ella con esa misma sonrisa diplomática, vigilando sigilosamente a su alrededor.

—Cedrella, tengo algo que contarte —le dijo sin dejar de echar miradas ansiosas a los demás, sonriendo, pero con la mirada preocupada—. Charis ha hablado con madre sobre lo tuyo con Weasley.

El corazón de Cedrella dio un salto y sintió que la sangre abandonaba sus mejillas.

—¿Cuándo ha pasado eso? —preguntó en un susurro, asustada.

—Cuando volviste de Hogwarts. Tiene guardadas todas las cartas que Weasley te envió.

Cedrella sentía la boca seca ante lo que Callidora acababa de decirle. Respiró profundamente un par de veces tratando de calmarse, mirando a los demás de reojo.

—¿Dónde están esas cartas? —preguntó en voz baja.

—En su habitación. En un cofre que está en el armario —dijo Callidora en un susurro rápido—. Por favor, no digas que fui yo quien te lo contó.

Cedrella asintió y su hermana volvió al baile, sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado. Tenía que aprovechar la fiesta para hacerse con las cartas. Solo necesitó un minuto para decidirse y salir rumbo a la habitación de sus padres. Vigiló que nadie le siguiera y se encerró en la recámara. Buscó desesperadamente el cofre en el armario hasta que al final lo halló. De su interior sacó unas cuantas cartas, atadas con una cinta.

Miró la que estaba arriba de todas y pudo leer su nombre escrito. La puerta se abrió y Cedrella no tuvo tiempo de guardar todo. Miró a su madre mientras sostenía las cartas.

—Veo que las has encontrado —se limitó a decir cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. Callidora no sabe guardar secretos.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver —repuso rápidamente.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo te has enterado? —preguntó su madre con ironía.

—¿Qué haces con mis cartas? —prefirió preguntar.

—Agradece que fui yo quien vio las cartas y no tu padre. Él ya las habría quemado. Y a ti te habría dado una buena charla sobre lo que esperamos de ti —replicó con severidad.

—¿Y por qué tenías que ocultarlas? Son mías —de repente, una idea aterradora se le formó en la cabeza. Desató las cartas y vio que todas estaban abiertas—. ¿Las has leído?

—Por supuesto. ¿Después de lo que me contó tu hermana crees que no iba a leer lo que decía ese degenerado?

Cedrella respiraba agitadamente, indignada. Quería gritar que no tenía ningún derecho en inmiscuirse en sus cosas. Que Charis era una maldita traidora y que la odiaba. Pero tragó saliva con dificultad y respiró hondo.

—Si me disculpas, madre, me retiro.

Aferró las cartas contra su pecho y salió de prisa directo a su habitación, encerrándose. Rápidamente abrió las cartas, leyendo las palabras con el corazón en la mano. Derramando lágrimas al ver que Septimus la amaba y que no pensaba renunciar a ella. Pero la última carta le decía que al no recibir su respuesta había decidido dejarla ir.

Cedrella lloró toda la noche empapando con sus lágrimas el pergamino, pensando que había perdido al único hombre que amaba realmente. Odiando con toda su alma a su familia y a su prometido. Destrozó su habitación mientras gritaba que detestaba a los Black. El recato y las apariencias eran una basura en ese momento. Solo quería gritar, llorar y romper cosas.

Al día siguiente escribió con la mano temblorosa una carta bastante corta dirigida a Septimus. Salió de casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta y decidió enviarla por medio del correo del Callejón Diagon, pues ella no tenía lechuza y no quería tomarla prestada de su hermana, y menos aún de sus padres.

Esperaba que la carta llegara pronto. Necesitaba decirle a Septimus que le quería. Y que enfrentaría a su familia por él.


	4. Misantropía - Alphard Black

**Los repudiados**

_Por Muinesva_

* * *

**IV**

**Misantropía**

**Alphard Black**

Alphard Black se pasó casi toda su vida mirando enfurruñado a los que se le acercaban. Consideraba que le hacían perder el tiempo. Y además, le gustaba bastante la soledad. En Hogwarts no tenía amigos, solo compañeros de casa. No compartía conversaciones profundas con los demás porque no eran dignos de su confianza. Si le decía algo a alguien, un día, éste lo utilizaría en su contra.

Por eso, no entabló relaciones con nadie. Ni siquiera con su propia familia.

No decía nada, y por eso los que le rodeaban creían que tenía los mismos ideales que todos los sangre limpia. Pero el tener la boca cerrada no confirmaba nada, y los demás daban por hecho algo que jamás había dicho. En realidad odiaba los prejuicios. Odiaba a los que pregonaban su sangre, y también a los traidores. No le gustaban los que se pavoneaban hablando en voz muy alta sobre su pureza de sangre. Ni tampoco los sangre sucia. De ellos odiaba su manera de ser las víctimas de la situación, mientras los demás pisoteaban sus cabezas.

Por eso Alphard observó muchas cosas durante su vida. Jamás intervenía en los asuntos de los demás y se iba del lugar cuando sentía que alguien necesitaba ayuda. Ignoraba a alguien llorando, y jamás prestaba sus apuntes. No soportaba hacer las pociones en grupos y nunca iba a los partidos de Quidditch. Consideraba bastante tonto a ese deporte y no comprendía como la gente lo adoraba. Durante los partidos, Alphard se dirigía a la Torre de Astronomía, donde podía relajarse sin ningún problema, además, las vistas desde aquel lugar eran inigualables. El Barón Sanguinario era una buena compañía, no hablaba y hacía de cuenta que estaba solo. Justo como él.

Desde la Torre los gritos del campo de Quidditch sonaban tan lejanos, y el viento los transformaba de manera curiosa, sonando como si fuesen parte de una batalla medieval.

Se paseaba solo, indiferente con el mundo. Preocupado solo por sus propios intereses. No le importaba mentir o pasar por encima de quien sea por conseguirlos. Y siempre salía airoso de cualquier problema. Nunca se involucraba en asuntos que no le concernían, y por eso nunca fue castigado. Claro que un par de veces había visto cosas que no le agradaron y no tuvo reparo en ir a contárselo a director sin que nadie supiera que había sido él el informante.

Se había interesado en una chica en séptimo año, pero tras unas semanas de conocerla mejor se alejó y decidió que era una pérdida de tiempo estar con ella. No volvió a cortejar a ninguna chica y se dijo que era demasiado egoísta como para preocuparse por alguien que no fuera él. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que pasarlo con alguien. Además perdía el interés muy deprisa. A él le gustaban las horas de silencio. No le gustaba hablar con alguien más tiempo del estrictamente necesario.

Alphard observaba las situaciones que se desarrollaban a su alrededor con mucho interés. No le gustaban las personas, pero le gustaban sus historias, sobre todo si eran tormentosas. Escuchaba en silencio alguna conversación y le agradaba sacar conjeturas. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en la biblioteca, donde no tenía que poner mala cara a nadie. Todos sabían que no debían molestarlo cuando se hallaba ahí. Su hermana Walburga había lanzado el grito al cielo cuando lo vio leyendo libros de escritores muggles. Como si fuera para tanto. A Alphard no le importaba qué sangre tenía el escritor, le importaban sus palabras.

También le gustaba la música. Por eso tenía en su habitación un gramófono. Su canción favorita era la que más odiaba su hermana Walburga, y por eso, cuando él era más joven, solía escucharla con la puerta abierta cuando ella estaba en casa, solo por hacerla enfadar. Cygnus, su hermano menor, solía decir que su comportamiento era patético. Alphard le respondía cerrándole la puerta de su habitación en la cara. Nada de gritos o insultos. Lo suyo eran los gestos de indiferencia.

A Alphard le gustaban sus sobrinos Sirius y Regulus, y no se sintió decepcionado cuando el mayor terminó en Gryffindor. Era lógico que todo lo hacía para llevar la contraria a su familia, pero si el Sombrero lo había puesto en esa casa era por algo. Él estaba en el salón cuando Walburga y Orion recibieron la lechuza de Sirius desde Hogwarts, y supieron que algo iba muy mal cuando vieron que la carta estaba decorada en vivos tonos rojos y dorados, haciendo que su hermana estrujara el pergamino en sus manos y lo echara al fuego. Casi podía ver a Sirius reírse ante el gesto.

Quizás fue eso, el que Sirius fuera ante el mundo a su manera, desafiando los principios de su familia con tanto descaro, ignorando las reprimendas y siendo continuamente comparado con su perfecto hermano Regulus, lo que hizo que Alphard decidiera ayudar a su sobrino.

Ya sabía que el chico planeaba abandonar la casa, de modo que la noche que decidió fugarse, Alphard lo detuvo al salir de su habitación. Sirius, con una mochila al hombro lo miró desafiante.

—¿Me detendrás, tío? ¿Se lo contarás a mi madre?

Alphard negó con la cabeza sonriendo con ironía.

—Se ve que no me conoces, muchacho —se limitó a decir. Sirius bajó la guardia pero no dejó de mirar a su tío con cierto recelo.

Alphard le entregó un saco lleno de galeones sin decir nada. Su sobrino lo miró con extrañeza y se negó a cogerlo.

—Cógelo, insensato, lo necesitarás —le insistió con aspereza, sacudiendo el saco haciendo que el oro tintineara—. No vivirás del aire.

Sirius sonrió, asintiendo; tomó el dinero y lo guardó en el morral.

—¿Por qué lo haces, tío? Mi madre se enfadará si se entera de lo que has hecho.

—Que se entere. No tengo nada que perder —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Serás un repudiado —replicó Sirius.

—Igual que tú —Sirius sonrió de medio lado, con cierta arrogancia—. Eso no es tan grave. Si sentimos que no pertenecemos a esta familia, ¿para qué quedarnos?

Sirius miró a su tío con aprecio y volvió a asentir.

—Gracias, tío Alphard.


	5. Egoísmo - Sirius Black

**Los repudiados**

_Por Muinesva_

* * *

**V**

**Egoísmo**

**Sirius Black**

Sirius Black podía ser valiente y caballeroso, pero si algo lo caracterizaba era el egoísmo. No le gustaba compartir sus victorias, y si planeaba hacer algo no se lo contaba a nadie, para así evitar compartir el éxito.

Remus lo miraba con reprobación cada vez que actuaba de aquella manera y James se limitaba a reír, después de todo, él era igual con el Quidditch. Pero Peter lo miraba con adoración, como si todo lo que hiciese fuera digno de admiración.

Sirius era bastante ególatra. Y no tenía reparos en admitirlo. Sabía que era el mejor en varias cosas y no conocía la falsa modestia. Si sabía hacer algo lo decía con una de sus arrogantes sonrisas. James bromeaba diciéndole que para odiar tanto a los Black se comportaba como uno de ellos.

Sirius no tenía la intención de entrar al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, pero tenía una escoba. La mejor, por supuesto. Tras los entrenamientos de James, sobrevolaban los terrenos de Hogwarts juntos, mientras Remus los esperaba en las graderías con un libro en las manos. Peter no dejaba de aplaudir con emoción cada vez que alcanzaba a verlos haciendo una peligrosa maniobra aérea. Sirius reía cada vez que hacía una exitosa voltereta en el aire, sintiendo que era libre y que ahí arriba nada le fastidiaba. Era realmente bueno volando. Sabía que su equilibrio era sorprendente. Le encantaba volar a la máxima velocidad, haciendo que lo que le rodeaba pareciera difuminado.

Había oído hablar a un compañero de casa sobre las motocicletas muggles y le habían gustado. Parecían ser más cómodas que las escobas, sobre todo para largos recorridos. Haría lo posible por conseguir una algún día y hechizarla para que volara. Después de todo, era mucho mejor ir por el aire que por la tierra.

Sirius acababa de empezar su tercer año, cada vez más alborotador y rebelde. En octubre de ese año, Regulus se le acercó con cierta reticencia pidiendo hablar con él. Estaban cerca del lago, sentados bajo un frondoso árbol. Sirius miró a su hermano con burla, sin levantarse. Regulus lo miraba con arrogancia, pero era evidente que se sentía incómodo ante los amigos de su hermano.

—¿Qué quieres, Regulus?

—Ya te lo he dicho, hablar contigo —respondió el chico tratando de no perder la paciencia.

Sirius podía ver que a su hermano le costaba bastante acercarse a él y hablarle, y no lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por algo importante. Por eso dejó de lado su sonrisa burlona y se levantó, pero sin alejarse de sus amigos.

—Bien, te escucho.

Regulus miró con desconfianza a James que lo miraba con una arrogante sonrisa. Sirius dirigió su mirada hacia su amigo y rio.

—No te morderán, Regulus. Son inofensivos —dijo con burla.

—Preferiría que hablásemos a solas —pidió en voz baja. Ya bastante humillante era pedir algo a su hermano, como para que lo escuchasen también sus amigos.

—Lo siento, Reg, pero si no quieres decirlo delante de ellos no lo digas, que no tengo tiempo.

Regulus respiró profundamente y miró a su hermano con profundo enfado.

—Perfecto —dijo mordaz—, como prefieras. Necesito que me prestes tu escoba.

Sirius elevó las cejas con sorpresa.

—¿Sabes usarla? —preguntó con cierta ironía. A sus espaldas James rio con ganas, haciendo que Sirius también riese.

Regulus bufó.

—Por supuesto.

—Claro— dijo con fingida seriedad, asintiendo—. ¿Y qué hiciste con la escoba que te compraron nuestros padres antes de venir?

Regulus miró a otro lado rápidamente.

—No lo sé.

—No lo sabes —repitió Sirius con burla, haciendo que su hermano lo mirase con sospecha, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Acaso has tenido algo que ver con su desaparición?

—¡Me ofendes, hermano! ¿Para qué quiero yo tu escoba, si tengo la mía?

—¡Para fastidiarme, por supuesto!

—Yo no haría eso, Reg. Palabra de honor —dijo Sirius, colocando la mano en su pecho de manera un tanto teatral.

—Necesito una escoba, Sirius, esta tarde es la prueba para buscador.

—El colegio dispone de muchas escobas para estos casos, ¿por qué no coges una?

Regulus lo miró indignado.

—¿Estás de broma? No puedo presentarme con una vieja escoba. Si quiero ser elegido necesito la mejor.

—A ver si lo entiendes, Regulus, la escoba no hace mejor a un jugador. Si no tienes talento, ni la mejor escoba te ayudará.

Ignorando la risa de James, Regulus hizo un último esfuerzo.

—Préstame tu escoba, Sirius —pidió—. Te la devolveré al finalizar las pruebas.

—¿Para que la hagas desaparecer como a la tuya? Ni hablar —negó Sirius volviendo a sentarse, apoyando la espalda en el tronco del árbol.

—Perderé mi oportunidad de entrar en el equipo. Y será por tu culpa —dijo Regulus, completamente enfadado.

—Ya habrá más oportunidades sin duda —respondió restándole importancia—. Además, ¿para qué quieres entrar en un equipo perdedor?

—Para ganaros —expresó Regulus con convicción antes de marcharse.

Sirius y James estallaron en carcajadas mientras veían a Regulus alejarse.

—¿Por qué no le prestas tu escoba, Sirius? —habló Remus, quien tenía la vista fija en un libro, pero era evidente que había visto y oído todo lo que acababa de suceder— Después de todo, has sido tú quien ha escondido la suya.

Las risas se terminaron de repente.

—¿Pero tú de qué lado estás, Remus? —le preguntó Sirius girando completamente hacia él. James le miró ceñudo.

Remus suspiró con resignación y se encogió de hombros.

—Del vuestro, por supuesto.

Sirius sonrió y todos volvieron a reír.

Más tarde Sirius supo que Regulus se había presentado a la prueba al finalizar la tarde, cuando ya casi habían elegido a un buscador. Su hermano tuvo que utilizar una de las viejas escobas del colegio y aun así lo eligieron. Sirius estaba molesto y sentía cierta envidia. ¿Por qué debería sentirla si sabía que era mejor que su hermano sobre la escoba? No lo entendía.

Sabía sobre las pruebas, y sobre que su hermano pensaba presentarse y por eso había escondido su escoba. Fue tan fácil, ya que Regulus la dejaba en el armario de las escobas del campo de Quidditch junto a las demás del equipo, y para alguien como James era relativamente sencillo hacerse con una de esas escobas.

Sirius decía que sería una broma, que su hermano perdería un puesto en el equipo. Y que sería divertido.

Y por supuesto que no le prestaría su escoba. Ni siquiera se la prestaba a James, que no era necesario porque tenía la mejor. Eran sus cosas y nadie tenía derecho a tocarlas.

Una semana más tarde devolvió la escoba a su hermano, enviando a James para que la dejara de nuevo en su lugar. No fue porque se arrepintiera o algo parecido, simplemente la broma había perdido la gracia y prefería olvidar todo en el aire. Volando.


	6. Desprecio - Andromeda Black

**Los repudiados**

_Por Muinesva_

* * *

**VI**

**Desprecio**

**Andromeda Black**

Si había algo que Andromeda despreciara a parte de los sangre sucia, eran los Gryffindor y los Hufflepuff. Los consideraba insensatos, tontos y sentimentales.

Entre las tres, era la más parecida a Bellatrix, no solo físicamente, sino también de carácter. Al menos cuando eran muy jóvenes. Ambas reían cuando se burlaban de los hijos de muggles y no se sentían mal cuando alguien las reprendía por ello. Narcissa, más tímida, o quizás más prudente, se limitaba a sonreír y a guardarse sus opiniones. Eso la hacía más perfecta a los ojos de los demás, en comparación con Bellatrix que era demasiado impulsiva y era capaz de arrojar a alguien por las escaleras por simplemente chocar con ella en el pasillo. Sobre todo si era un sangresucia. Pero por supuesto jamás lo hizo, de otro modo ya hubiese sido expulsada.

Andromeda por otro lado era exactamente la mitad de Narcissa y Bellatrix. Una combinación de ambas. Cuando era necesario callar lo hacía, pero pobre del que estuviera presente cuando se enfadaba.

Andromeda solía ignorar a los que no eran de su casa y solo hablaba con quienes sus padres recomendaron que lo hiciera. Pero claro, tenía permitido decir algún insulto de vez en cuando a algún sangre sucia, sobre todo si se lo merecía.

Durante la primera salida a Hogsmeade de Narcissa, las tres hermanas decidieron ir juntas, pero bastó llegar al pueblo para darse cuenta que cada una tenía planes diferentes. Bellatrix decidió ir con Rodolphus y sus amigos a Las Tres Escobas y Narcissa prefirió conocer el pueblo junto a sus amigas. De modo que Andromeda quedó sola, sin saber a dónde ir. Decidió recorrer la calle paralela a la principal, aquella que por donde casi nadie paseaba. Había algunos negocios y casas particulares. La joven miraba con atención cada una de ellas, leyendo sus letreros.

Un fuerte viento llegó de repente, casi llevándose su bufanda. Andromeda dio la vuelta en la esquina, protegiéndose del viento y sacó las manos de los bolsillos de la túnica y se ajustó la bufanda, para proseguir su marcha.

—¡Espera! —gritó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Andromeda no hizo caso y siguió caminando, segura que se referían a otra persona. Pero escuchó los apresurados pasos detrás de ella y se detuvo, girando. Frente a ella se detuvo un muchacho de su edad más o menos. Estaba agitado por haber corrido tras ella pero le sonreía. Andromeda le miró, confundida. Iba a preguntarle lo que quería, pero él se adelantó.

—Has perdido esto —dijo extendiéndole un pañuelo blanco bordado—. Acaba de caerse de tu bolsillo.

Andromeda miró el pañuelo y metió la mano en el bolsillo para buscarlo creyendo que el chico se equivocaba. Pero la prenda no estaba. Seguramente se había caído cuando sacó las manos para ajustarse la bufanda. Cogió el pañuelo y se lo guardó.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió.

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa. Andromeda lo miró, preguntándose por qué no recordaba haberlo visto. Seguramente estaba en otro año. Pero luego se dijo que ella no se fijaba en los que no estaba en su casa. Iba a darse la vuelta para irse pero el chico volvió a hablar.

—Eres Andromeda Black, ¿cierto? —le preguntó con cierto nerviosismo.

—Así es, y tú eres… —dejó la frase en el aire, esperando su respuesta.

—Soy Ted Tonks.

Andromeda recordó inmediatamente que el chico era hijo de muggles, estaba en su año y había oído hablar de él, pero jamás se había fijado con detenimiento y menos aún lo había tenido frente a ella. Sonrió rápidamente y decidió irse sin decir nada más. El chico se había portado bien con ella y no quería insultarlo.

—Un placer —dijo por cortesía—. Pero ya debo irme, mis hermanas me esperan.

Sin darle oportunidad de decir algo, Andromeda se fue del lugar con rapidez, esperando no volver a ver a ese chico, que le parecía demasiado simpático y eso era peligroso.

Andromeda se pasó los siguientes años tratando de evitar a Tonks pero eso era casi imposible. Él siempre trataba de hablarle, pero ella era fría y bastante lejana. No quería involucrarse con él, y solo le hablaba cuando era necesario por las clases.

En esa época, Andromeda comenzó a recibir cartas anónimas diariamente. Una lechuza diferente venía a ella a una hora diferente cada día, dejándole un pergamino cuidadosamente sellado. Eran poemas. La primera vez no tuvo el cuidado suficiente y dejó que Narcissa lo leyera y se lo enseñara a Bellatrix, quien lo lanzó al fuego. Andromeda se enfadó por ello y trató de recuperar el pergamino, pero fue imposible.

—Si quieres poesía, lee los libros de Narcissa —le dijo Bellatrix con acritud—. Lo que había en ese pergamino es ridículo. Ni siquiera puede llamarse poesía.

Por eso, cada vez que llegaban las cartas, Andromeda las ocultaba bastante bien y las leía en soledad. No sabía quién era el autor anónimo, pero le gustaban bastante sus palabras. Para Bellatrix era poesía barata, pero para ella era simplemente encantador. No eran palabras rebuscadas, eran frases que brotaban de lo más profundo del alma.

Andromeda se pasó los días tratando de averiguar quién era el admirador secreto y se sorprendía mirando a todos los chicos que pasaban a su lado, escrutándolos, preguntándose si alguno podía ser el que buscaba. Mientras tanto, Tonks la miraba de manera extraña. Lo había sorprendido mirándola fijamente en muchas ocasiones. Y él le sonreía. Escandalizada, Andromeda se iba, y si tenía la oportunidad, dejaba entrever su desprecio por él. Porque él era un sangre sucia, y no podía estar mirándola de esa manera.

Hasta que un día él la enfrentó. Se encontraron por casualidad en la lechucería y ella quiso evitarlo como siempre. Pero él, enfadado por su desprecio, le confesó que era él el autor de las poesías. Andromeda, consternada, quiso mentirle y decirle que las había quemado todas, que eran patéticas y que ella y sus hermanas se burlaban al leerlas. Abrió la boca para decirle todo lo que acababa de pensar para alejar de una vez por todas al chico, pero no pudo. Pero tampoco podía decirle que las conservaba todas en un cofre en su mesita de noche, protegidas por un hechizo para que nadie más las leyera.

Por primera vez en su vida, Andromeda dejó que las emociones la guiaran y se lanzó a los brazos de Ted, abrazándolo por el cuello y hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho, empezando a llorar. No hacían falta las palabras, y él la comprendió a la perfección, porque la abrazó con fuerza y acarició su cabello, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

—Te quiero, Dromeda.


End file.
